1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to converters and, more particularly, to a video converter board for converting stroke/raster video data into a Red, Green, Blue (RGB) video data formatted to meet various protocol requirements for a serial
2.0 Description of the Related Art
Display systems display text and graphic information rendered as a picture on a video screen in a response to a particular format of control signals or control data. For example, a stroke/raster video format has been commonly used to render a video image on a display system, such as those finding wide applications in the field of sonar and radar display systems found in both commercial and military applications. Recent improvements to display systems have commonly utilized a format different than the stroke/raster format such as that of a Red, Green, Blue (RGB) video format with the signals thereof transfer by way of a serial interface conforming to Electronic Industries Association (EIA) standards.
In certain environments, it is desired that the same video data be used to render a visual image on display systems having different video formats. For example, a first display system generates a stroke/raster video, whereas a second display system uses and generates a Red, Green, Blue (RGB) video. The RGB format includes a signal called “sync-on-green” (SOG) which is the green portion of the RGB video format and also contains the timing signals known as the “sync” signal. In this example, both the first and second display systems perform the same function. timing signals known as the “sync” signal. In this example, both the first and second display systems perform the same function. If one wishes to display data from both the first and second display systems on a remote monitor that uses RGB video, then a converter is required to convert the stroke/raster video from the first display system into RGB video. Accordingly, it is desired that a video converter board be provided for converting stroke/raster video data format into a Red, Green, Blue (RGB) video.